The Road to Azkaban
by Nimbus3000
Summary: The Gang enters their 7th and final year at Hogwarts but harry isn't with them. Everyday he gets closer and closer to the fortress of Azkaban, stronghold of the dark lord Voldemort. Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy has finished breeding his army......
1. Prologue

[ A/N : This is my first fic EVER. I am a HP and LotR fan so I mixed the two together a bit. I am going to have a sequel and a Prequel to this story. Have fun!]  
  
-Prologue  
  
BAR THE DOORS!  
  
STEP AWAY!  
  
THEY HAVE BROKEN TROUGH!  
  
WE CANNOT HOLD THEM!!  
  
Hermione was running through the Great hall searching for Ron, she promised to not leave his side. There was endless screaming coming from all directions. Bodies of friends,enemies, and people she couldn't face right now flashed before her. The enemy was ramming the doors and it could only be mere seconds before they were in. She wasn't looking where she was running and bumped into a man clad in armor. Mundungus Fletcher turned around posing to attack with his sword, only to see it was Hermione. They locked eyes and smiled at each other, both glad that they had survived this long  
  
"WHERE'S RON?" She screamed desperately.  
  
"HE IS SHORING UP THE DOOR, HURRY!"  
  
She didn't need telling twice. She rushed passed him and a pack of Thesthals that were picking off the last pieces of the feast the night before. Sadly now, every person in Hogwarts could see them.  
  
Meanwhile Ronald Weasley was using all his strength to hold the door with his wand. His charm wasn't as strong as the person next to him, who's twinkle has left his eye and had been replaced with flame and darkness, and his long white beard now messy, but he had to try. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and weariness.  
  
BOOM  
  
The last hit made the door tremble and a small crack in the middle, 3 arrows shot out of it, killing the person closest to the door.  
  
The last remaining wizards, Centaurs, and Merpeople now stood together, bracing themselves for what was to come.  
  
The door burst open  
  
The centaurs that were closest, fired their arrows 'Halei-fin'e-Un!' fire at will, Bane shouted.  
  
The Enemy charged and hell broke loose.  
  
"HARRY POTTER SIR!"  
  
The boy called Harry Potter woke up with a start, almost falling off the mountain cliff he was on. 


	2. Keep your friends close

Chapter I  
Keep your friends close  
  
Ronald Weasley, a boy of 17 woke up on a cold and dark July day, which was strange since July was never cold. He had just finished his 6th year at Hogwarts and had come home for summer vacation. He would never forget what happened to him during that year., no matter how hard he tried. The gash on his arm was beginning to heal, but the poison would still make him ill on the exact date of June 6. The anniversary of Aragog's bite.  
  
He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and checked his clock. It was still 4:45, he was used to getting up early now. He figured there's no time for sleep if Voldemort is out there. Voldemort..he thought. As long as Voldemort is out there he would never be truly happy. He had finally managed to say his name, and felt pretty stupid about calling someone You- know-who for half his life.  
  
He got up and started getting dress for his usual run around the village when there was a knock at his door. "Ron, are you up yet?" came a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah come in," he said.  
  
Hermione stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She was already dressed for the day, Her eyes were red and she looked as if she had been crying all night.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" he said coming closer to her. She backed away a little from him and suddenly flung herself onto him.  
  
"I miss him so much," said Hermione. "Why did he have to go alone? He could have brought us with him, we could have helped him, we could have-  
  
"Sshh, its ok don't cry," said Ron patting her on the back. "I don't know why he did it either. But you know Harry he's always doing what he thinks is good for everybody."  
  
Harry  
  
He couldn't believe it either, At the end of the their 6th year during their battle in Hogsmeade, Harry had left to face Voldemort by himself, leaving a very (literary) tied up Neville Longbottom to tell everyone the news.  
  
Everyone had now excepted that Voldemort had truly returned, but they were too late to act. He has already begun his war on the Wizarding world. Voldemort's new fortress was the Prison of Azkaban, which he renamed the Fortress of Shadows. The Ministry had laid countless attacks on Azkaban but since its remote locations. It was impossible to do any damage. Anything that flies over it or travels under it seems to be bounced back by some invisible force. Like a chess game the only thing everybody could do now was wait and for his first move.  
  
He still remembered Dumbledore's words "...Understand Mr. Weasley that things are now in motion that cannot be undone, Voldemort will strike soon, and he will strike hard. All our hope lies now on a young boy, somewhere in the wilderness. But I must tell you that if he fails, If Harry fails, Voldemort's victory over these lands will be so complete that none can see the end of it, while this world last..."  
  
He was so lost in thought that he had forgotten that Hermione was still in his room.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok," said Ron, "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
"Do you know what day it is Ron?" She said ignoring him.  
  
He had to think for a moment and when he finally realized he felt coldness in his heart.  
  
"Its his birthday.." he whispered.  
  
"Oh god." she flung herself on him again and broke down.  
  
When she was finished she backed away from him, her cheeks were pink and eyes swollen.  
  
" How do we know Harry is still alive?"  
  
"What does your heart tell you?" he said.  
  
She smiled. 


End file.
